Hot Soup
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: A SanjixReader thing. Not sure if One-shot or what-not. You are a Straw Hat Pirate aboard the Going Merry. One day, you fall ill on the voyage and a certain cook takes care of you. (f/s) favorite soup


You have been a part of the Straw Hat crew for quite some time now, having been taken in after Arlong tried destroying Cocoyashi village. He demolished your house and your family fled, not knowing they didn't take you with them. You had grown close to all the members, but you had grown especially close to one individual in particular, Sanji, the blond, butt-kicking, cook.

It seemed to be just another day on the Going Merry, Luffy sat in his special seat on the masthead, Usopp was goofing off, Zoro was sleeping, Nami was looking at a map, Sanji was setting food on the table. You had slept late and woke up with a splitting headache. When you tried standing, a wave of dizziness overcame you. You leaned against the wall for support and found your way to the deck. "Hey (y/n)!" Luffy shouted from the masthead.

"Hi...Luffy…" you mumbled. Everyone, except Zoro [who was still sleeping], looked at you strangely. You were always so full of energy, had a get-up-and-go attitude, and never stopped smiling. Today, you were gloomy, had a don't-want-to-move attitude, and you had a slight frown. You suddenly felt freezing, nausea hit you like a sandbag, and your teeth started to chatter.

"(Y/n), are you all right? You look pale." Zoro remarked, finally rousing from his slumber. Sanji walked up to you, brushed aside your (h/c) bangs, and put his hand to your forehead.

"(Y/N)! You're burning up! Why didn't you say something?" he asked, flustered, his face assuming an expression of worry and concern. Before you could reply, your vision became hazy, then faded to black. The last thing you remembered before you collapsed was seeing a single silent tear slide down Sanji's cheek.

When you woke up, you were in your bed. A wet washcloth lay upon your forehead, a cup of water rested on the side table, and Sanji had pulled your desk chair to your bedside. He had fallen asleep in that position. A tickle assaulted the back of your throat, which erupted into a coughing fit. Sanji's eyes flew open and he handed you the cup of water. You swallowed some water, and the coughing fit subsided. "Hey…Sanji…" you murmured, attempting to sit up and failing.

"Don't try to get up. You're still really sick. Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are getting supplies and medicine. Do you need anything?" he explained, absent-mindedly flipping over the wet washcloth. He gently moved the (h/c) strands out of your (e/c) eyes.

"May I have...some hot soup, please?" you asked softly, as your throat was hoarse. You were always the polite one of the crew. You took another sip of water.

"Certainly. Any preference?" Sanji asked, turning to you from the doorway.

"(f/s), please." you murmured, eyelids slipping closer to each other as sleep overtook you. About an hour later, you felt a warm hand replacing the cold compress on your forehead. "Mmmnnn…" you moaned, another splitting headache coming on from being woken up.

"Rise and shine, (y/n). Your (f/s) is ready." Sanji whispered, propping you up on your pillow. You looked up at his smiling face. You felt too weak to lift your arms.

"Sanji… I'm too weak to lift my arms…" you muttered, a furious blush blossoming on your already rosy cheeks. "Can you...feed me?" you asked sheepishly. You were the hand-to-hand combat expert of the Going Merry, your name was feared throughout the land, and you, currently didn't have enough strength to lift your arm… how embarrassing.

"Well, we don't want you to go hungry or this soup to be wasted, now do we?" the blond cook replied, holding up a spoonful of soup. "Open wide." he cooed, making you feel really good and really-really embarrassed at the same time. You opened your mouth and swallowed the soup.

"Mmmm… so good… Thank you, Sanji." you smiled faintly. Sanji kept spoon-feeding you until… "Oops…" you muttered. You had gotten some broth on your chin. Your face turned pink in shame.

"Let me get that." Sanji snickered, scooping the soup off your chin. He finished feeding you the soup. You realized how much you enjoyed Sanji feeding you. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you. I'm just a bit tired…" you replied quietly, eyes closing gently. Just as your eyes were closing, Sanji bent down and lightly kissed your cheek.

"Sweet dreams, (y/n)."

A few days later, you were completely healthy, thanks to the medicine that Nami brought back, and of course, Sanji's caring. You nonchalantly strolled up to Sanji, who was enjoying the warm breeze. Everyone else was doing what they usually did. "Hey (y/n). What's up?" he asked, turning to face you. His blond hair ruffled in the wind. "Umm…" you muttered. You didn't know how to say what you wanted to without it sounding weird. Your face went pink...very pink.

"Hey, are you alright, (y/n)? You're turning-" Sanji was cut off as you kissed him right on the lips. Everybody looked at the two of you, but mostly you, seeing as you just kissed Sanji out of the blue. Surprisingly, Sanji didn't pull away, infact, he was kissing you back. About a minute later, you pulled away at the same time. You couldn't hide your feelings anymore.

"I love you, Sanji." is all you could say.

"I love you too, (y/n)."


End file.
